


Shred My Heart and Choke Me Till I Can't Breathe

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Ryland was always good at making bad mistakes





	Shred My Heart and Choke Me Till I Can't Breathe

"You fucking cheated on me!" He screamed at Ryland as fat, ugly tear drops rolled down his red cheeks. 

Ryland just stared at him, his expression numb and vacant. He wouldn't respond, even after hours of the other's crying and screaming. Not a single word. Alex on the other hand never seemed to stop. 

"And-and the best thing," Alex choked out, clutching his chest. His heart felt like it had exploded like a Gusher in his chest.   
"Was that you didn't even have the balls to tell me! I had to-to find out from her!" 

He pulled on his messy curly hair, practically ripping it out from frustration. 

"Fucking hell, I loved you! Why did you never believe me?! I loved you so much. Wanted to spend my life with you. Shit, I still do! Even after all you've put me through I still can't help being madly in love with you!" He sobbed. 

His big brown eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them. They were glossed over and filled with sadness and fear. 

"Were you ever gonna tell me? Were you just gonna keep saying that you fucking l-loved me like a fucking LIAR!?"  
His voice erupted and rang through the apartment. He wouldn't be surprised if they got a noise complaint. 

Ryland didn't answer his endless questions, which also wasn't surprising. He seemed to adore ignoring Alex when he needed him the most. 

"Oh joy! The silent treatment! That was always my favorite!" He exclaimed sarcastically with a wide grin that seemed to crack his face. 

Ryland thought even at his worst he still looked so pretty. 

The thought made his heart shatter. How could he hurt such a wonderful man. 

He knows the answer, it climbs up his throat and leaves a trail of bile. 

"I'm selfish. I told you that in the beginning." His voice was so quiet, Alex almost didn't hear it. 

He stopped screaming. 

"What was that?" 

Ryland repeats it louder, which wasn't a good idea since it spun Alex into another spiral.

"Are you seriously gonna blame me for not listening to cover up what you did!?" 

He cries harder into the palms of his hands.

"God, why do I care about you so fucking much.." He sobbed quietly. 

Ryland wanted to touch him, hold him, apologize or something but his feet were glued to the carpet, not budging. 

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal..." 

Alex groans and whines like a child. 

"Of course you didn't. Why would you? You never care about how I feel, I knew that from the start." 

Now it was Ryland's turn to be pissed. 

"Oh yeah! Letting you live with me, giving you food, a home, place to sleep, taking you off the streets. Definitely didn't give a shit about you." His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Why did you do it? Why did you choose her? You could've just come home with me, you didn't have to go home with her." 

Ryland shrugs 

"Guess I was tired of the same old thing." He spat, he wasn't even thinking just some toxic part of his brain wanted him to be upset. He shouldn't have ever let Alex into his life like this. He knew the older would get hurt. 

Alex whimpers and clutches his sides.

"S-so I wasn't enough then?" 

Ryland softened

"That's not what I said.." 

"It sure fucking sounded like it!" The other snapped and cried harder. 

He dug his nails into his skin until it burned. 

"God. I did every thing for you." 

Ryland snarled 

"Well maybe you shouldn't base your whole life on someone else." He quickly walked into his room and slammed the door. He sank to the floor and cried like he never cried before. 

Why did he have to go home with Ash?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
Leave comments/kudos if you want more


End file.
